1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiant heaters, and more particularly to a radiant infra-red heater for heating an air stream which in turn is used to heat an enclosure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of radiant heaters are known. Examples of known radiant heaters are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,032; U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,556; U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,460; U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,763 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,424.
However, the radiant heaters are known to be relatively complicated and, therefore, expensive to manufacture, install and maintain in efficient operation. Also, none are presently known for use in a heating system using circulating air as the heat transfer medium.